The Animal Production Core (A_PC) will continue to supply selectively bred and inbred P/NP (alcohol-preferring and -nonpreferring), HAD1/LAD 1, and HAD2/LAD2 (replicate high and low alcohol drinking) rats for research. These rats will be provided to researchers supported by or affiliated with our ARC (many are funded by R01 s and K awards, and their research is dependent on these selectively bred or inbred rats), and to collaborating/independent researchers at other Institutions (some also have active NIAAA grants that require our selectively bred and inbred rats). The specific aims are: a) To continue to produce selectively bred P/NP rats for research use. b) To continue to produce HAD1/LAD1 and HAD2/LAD2 rats for research use, and c) To continue inbreeding ofP/NP, HAD1/LAD1 and HAD2/LAD2 rats. Additionally, although not budgeted, we would like to continue to assist in the creation of reciprocal congenic lines from inbred P/NP strains in order to narrow the critical region of Chr 4 QTL for alcohol preference, i.e., the QTL with a led score of 9.2, found in F2s from an iP x iNP (inbred P and NP) cross. Investigators will have a choice to use either selectively bred P/NP, HAD 1/LAD 1 and HAD2/LAD2 lines or their respective inbred strains. However, the APC would like to encourage efforts toward better phenotypic characterization of the iP and iNP strains, particularly strains iP5c and iP 10a because these inbred strains have been extensively genotyped and congenic lines are being raised. Additionally, genotypic and phenotypic characterizations of specific iliAD 1/iLAD 1 and iHAD2/iLAD2 strains will be encouraged. This is because inbred strains are isogenic constants (genotypically and phenotypically) and data collected from them are cumulative. Crosses can then be made from these inbred strains to synthesize various populations of desired specific characteristics (e.g., generation of F2 progeny and from them, conducting replicate short-term selective breeding for genetic correlative studies).